Alexis in Wonderland
Alexis in Wonderland is a movie spoof of Disney's "Alice in Wonderland" created by Ren the God of Humor and currently published on YouTube. Cast: *Alice - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Alice's Sister - Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) *Dinah - Ruby Carbuncle (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *White Rabbit - Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) *Doorknob - Nails the Spider (Cool World) *Dodo - Manny (Ice Age) *Parrot next to Dodo - Silas (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Animals in 'Caucus Race' - Minions (Despicable Me) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Lazlo and Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Walrus - Grundel Toad (Thumbelina (1994)) *Carpenter - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina (1994)) *Bill the Lizard - Bartok (Anastasia) *The Rose - Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) *Snapdragon - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Lily - Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *White Rose - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Caterpillar - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Nigel (Rio) *Bird in the Tree - Jewel (Rio) *Cheshire Cat - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Mad Hatter - Stefano the Sea Lion (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *March Hare - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Dormouse - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Broom Dog - Balto (Balto) *Card Painters - Oozma Kappa (Monsters University) *Marching Cards - Ponies who sing "At the Gala" (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Young Once-ler (The Lorax (2012)), Megamind, and Minion *Queen of Hearts - Madame Gasket (Robots) *King of Hearts - King Candy (Wreck-it-Ralph) Scene: #Alexis in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Alexis in Wonderland Part 2 - Alexis is Bored ("In a World of My Own") #Alexis in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Easter Bunny ("I'm Late") #Alexis in Wonderland Part 4 - Alexis Meets Nails/The Bottle on the Table #Alexis in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Alexis ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") #Alexis in Wonderland Part 6 - Alexis Meets Lazlo and Raj ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") #Alexis in Wonderland Part 7 - "The Toad and the Beetle #Alexis in Wonderland Part 8 - "Old Father William" #Alexis in Wonderland Part 9 - A Bat with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" #Alexis in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") #Alexis in Wonderland Part 11 - Alexis Meets Pitch/"How Doth a Little Crocodile" (Remake) #Alexis in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Alexis #Alexis in Wonderland Part 13 - Alexis Meets the Cheshire Tiger ("'Twas Brilling") #Alexis in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") #Alexis in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Easter Bunny Arrives Again) #Alexis in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Alexis in Wonderland Part 17 - Alexis Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") #Alexis in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Madame Gasket of Heart #Alexis in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Tiger Appears Yet Again #Alexis in Wonderland Part 20 - Alexis's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" #Alexis in Wonderland Part 21 - Alexis's Flight/The Finale #Alexis in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Alexis Rhodes2.jpg|Alexis Rhodes as Alice Aqua KH0 2.png|Aqua as Alice's Sister GBRC.png|Ruby Carbuncle as Dinah Bunnymund.jpg|Bunnymund as the White Rabbit Nails.jpg|Nails the Spider as the Doorknob 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny as the Dodo Lazlo.jpg|Lazlo as Tweedledee Raj_camp_lazlo.png|Raj as Tweedledum Grundel.jpg|Grundel Toad as the Walrus Beetle_thumbelina.jpg|Berkeley Beetle as the Carpenter Bartok.jpg|Bartok as Bill the Lizard Pitch rotg.jpg|Pitch Black as the Caterpillar Nigel.jpg|Nigel as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Jewel.jpg|Jewel as the Bird in the Tree Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as the Cheshire Cat Stefano the circus sea lion.jpg|Stefano as the Mad Hatter Sid (IA).png|Sid the Sloth as the March Hare Rocko.jpg|Rocko as the Dormouse Madame Gasket .png|Madame Gasket as the Queen of Hearts Kingcandydisney.png|King Candy as the King of Hearts Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof